Aún en verano, sigues en mis esponjosos pensamientos
by Cliffsoldic
Summary: yay muy corto drabble :3 pero muy lindo :D; como la relacion infructuosa de dos hombres toma su camino cuando uno de ellos se va para realizar un sueño que dice no querer


-así que siempre te vas a ir...-el chico sentado al lado de el no dijo nada,el enmascarado sabia que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano ya lo habían discutido apesar de que el jugador de béisbol no quería ir el joven en mascarado lo obligo literalmente a ir,como no aprovechar una beca para ir a jugar en grandes ligas o incluso equipos de gran prestigio.-espero que tengas mucha suerte,¿cuanto vas a partir?-el chico del bate solo volteo hacia el otro lado.

-pronto supongo yo...Zacharie...yo-el chico de mascara le cubre la boca y mueve la cabeza-...yo volveré en invierno...-Zacharie dio una risita entre dientes.

-sabes Batter,esto no es lo que deseo...para nosotros lo mejor seria separarnos-batter se para rápidamente con una mirada de furia.

-¡como puedes decir eso?-zacharie se sorprende-no se supone que tu me estas apoyando en esto-

-Batter calmate...solo sera por un tiempo...quizá tu debas estar con alguna mujer de adonde vas a ir-

-¡no digas eso ni en broma!-Zacharie se levanta y se sacude el pantalón,voltea a ver al joven a lado de el y después se aleja de el-¡Zacharie!

-Batter ..¡esta relación es como la de los erizos!-

-¿que quieres decir con eso?-...Zacharie resopla...

-entre mas cerca queremos estar mas daño nos asemos...sabes quizá es mejor de este modo-Batter lo sostiene y lo arroja contra la pared ,acorralándolo entre sus brazos -Batter...eres el mas idiota de todos-el jugador de béisbol solo sonríe y pone su mano entre los muslos del enmascarado haciendo que comience a forcejear-B-batter...¡a-aquí no!-

-Ya es muy tarde-Batter comenzó a morder el cuello de zacharie,este intentaba moverse y salir de entre los brazos del beisbolista ,ya que era muy vergonzoso hacer esas cosas en un lugar como ese, aunque el gimnasio este vació,era de esperarse que alguien entrara y los viera-es inútil que te resistas,solo déjate llevar- zacharie solo resoplo. alejo al batter un poco.

-si lo vamos a hacer al menos déjame quitarme mi mascara-este se la levanta y comienza a besar a su "novio" ,arrojando la mascara lejos.

* * *

><p>-sabes el invierno no es tan malo-Zacharie decía acostado en el suelo desnudo abrazando al bateador -porque si hace frió en las noches podemos calentarnos entre los dos- batter no dijo nada solo sonrió-y en verano puedo pensar en ti y en lo que haremos juntos en invierno-zacharie comenzó a temblar,era obvio que el suelo de un gimnasio vació no era un tibio o cómodo ,no era como su cama o la cama del bateador,suaves,cómodas y tibias, batter lo abriga poniéndole su camiseta que traía puesta. Zacharie da un pequeño ronroneo-¿y tu mi amigo?,¿que pensaras de mi cuando en verano?-zacharie se volteo para ver el rostro del batter. frió y sin emociones con leves facciones de intentar sonreír ,así estaba bien para zacharie.<p>

-en lo mucho que haremos el amor-el mas joven puso sus mano en el rostro del otro.

-¡E-ERES DE LO PEOR!...eres muy...-Batter lo abraza fuerte recargando lo en su pecho.-gracias yo también haré lo mismo...te esperare y espero que logres el éxito mi amigo-Zacharie le regresa el al abrazo .quizá esa no fue la mejor de las despedidas pero fue lo mejor que intentaron darse. Zacharie no quiere que Batter se valla pero tampoco lo quiere mantener atado a el y si lo ama como dice lo apoyara hasta el final incluso si eso significa su sufrimiento; la despedida fue corta con un simple adiós y un abrazo, el enmascarado vio como el hombre que amaba se subió con otros jóvenes al avió.No pasaba un solo día sin que ellos se mantuvieran comunicados e incluso hicieran cosas intimas aunque no era lo mismo cada uno se esforzaba por lo mejor para el otro.

* * *

><p>-nos vemos zacharie y gracias por vendernos esas cosas-<p>

-hasta luego camaradas-los jóvenes se alejaron de joven enmascarado miro al cielo-oh ,mi amigo tu has de estar tan lejos de mis como esas nubes-cuando volteo para hacer su camino a su casa su celular empezó a vibrar,era un mensaje de su Batter diciendo que ya faltaban pocos meses para que el regresara,el mercader sonrió debajo de su mascara-_quizá estemos condenados a repetir el mismo error pero aun así intentare que siempre estés en mis esponjosos pensamientos en este verano-_el chico de la mascara sonríe y sigue su camino a su casa.

* * *

><p>man re-editado! tengo que ser mas cuidadosa en donde y como lo escribo :3<p> 


End file.
